Superior Spider-Man
Superior Spider-Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Superior Spider-Man #8: 17 Apr 2013 Current Issue :Superior Spider-Man #9: 01 May 2013 Next Issue :Superior Spider-Man #10: 22 May 2013 Status Published twice-monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Spider-Man' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Superior Spider-Man #9 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Superior Spider-Man #8 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 1: My Own Worst Enemy' - Collects #1-5. "Peter Parker spent a lifetime fighting to improve the world, but his story ended dramatically with a final, fatal sacrifice. Now, Peter’s arch-enemy Dr. Octopus has taken control of his body — and his life. Otto Octavius is Spider-Man! And he’s determined to prove himself Superior to his former foe in every way. But his baptism of fire will come when he faces down the new Sinister Six! Is the new Spider-Man in cahoots with J. Jonah Jameson? And has Carlie Cooper figured out his secret identity?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167048 - (forthcoming, May 2013) *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 2: A Troubled Mind' - Collects #6-10. "An Avenger no more? In light of his recent violent actions, will the Avengers kick Spidey off the team? With a villain acting like a hero and a hero acting like a villain, one man has decided enough is enough! The ghostly revenant of Peter Parker fights to regain control of his body, his mind and his destiny! Is this the beginning of the end for Otto Octavius? The time has come to see who will live, who will die — and who will emerge as the one, true Superior Spider-Man! But when the Green Goblin returns, why is Spidey nowhere to be found?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167056 - (forthcoming, August 2013) *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 3: No Escape' - Collects #11-15. "The Spider-Slayer is scheduled for execution and Mayor J. Jonah Jameson is leaving nothing to chance. To ensure that everything goes according to plan, Jameson's called in the one man he can trust to oversee everything - the Superior Spider-Man." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184724 - (forthcoming, November 2013) Hardcovers *'Superior Spider-Man, vol. 1' - Collects #1-5, plus Amazing Spider-Man #698-700. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785185216 - (forthcoming, September 2013) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Dan Slott. Artist/Covers: Ryan Stegman. Publishing History First published in 2013. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Superior Spider-Man #10: 22 May 2013 :Superior Spider-Man #11: 05 Jun 2013 :Superior Spider-Man #12: 19 Jun 2013 :Superior Spider-Man #13: 10 Jul 2013 :Superior Spider-Man #14: 24 Jul 2013 News & Features * 05 Apr 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/superior-spider-man-9-dan-slott.html Slott: "Biggest Event to Happen" in Superior Spider-Man #9] * 15 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47784 NYCC 2012: Dan Slott Previews Superior Spider-Man] (video) * 10 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/superior-spider-man-revealed.html Superior Spider-Man Hits Marvel NOW! With New Suit, Attitude] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero